


Not Falling for This Again

by Cornholio4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Mysterio was not able to frame Spidey in this, Mysterio’s footage got corrupted during transferring so it was not usable, Oneshot, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Spidey thinks it’s another fake Alternate Earth bs, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Miles and Gwen goes to Earth-199999 to meet up with the Peter Parker of this Earth. Unfortunately the last person that came to him saying he was a Hero from another Earth was a murderous fraud so Peter is uncooperative.





	Not Falling for This Again

Miles Morales and Gwen Stacy had been going about the Multiverse finding the other Spider People; wanting to keep in touch with them just in case an event occurred where they would need their help. They had entered and were slinging through the buildings of the New York of Earth-199999 to find the Spider-Man of this world.

From their research it would be another Peter Parker; like most of the worlds in the multiverse. They looked and saw him noticing them and web slinging towards them to get a closer look; his suit was like the usual Spider-Man ones except black instead of blue.

"Sorry who are you and do you have spider powers as well?" Peter asked and his young sounding voice confused him; from the year this Earth takes place in and the year this Peter Parker was born he should be about 21 and yet still sounds like a teenager. Then Peter was surprised by the buzzing in his head and Miles and Gwen's Spider Senses went off.

They went through this a hundred times so they said at once:

"You're like me."

Except Peter didn't say it and only muttered underneath his breath "this is not good, my Peter Tingle is going off..."

They paused in reaction this.

Peter Tingle...

Please tell them that he seriously wasn't calling it that.

Anyway Miles and Gwen unmasked to Peter's surprise and Gwen said "look he is a Spider-man too and I am a Spider Woman: Miles Morales and Gwen Stacy." Peter was taken aback by them just revealing their identities to him but then again he did the same to Doctor Strange and Captain Marvel. Gwen then continued "You see we both come from different dimensions from this one; there is a Multiverse of different Earths..."

"Aw, hell no!"

They paused at Peter's rather blunt response and they could tell he was glaring them with his arms crossed. "I would through this junk with Mysterio; you guys pretending to be from another Earth and you want to stop some threat but it is all hocus pocus holograms that you set up. I bet you both are using Mysterio's goons to pull off imitations of my powers." Peter exclaimed and they both shared a look.

So the Mysterio of this Earth pulled off a hoax saying he was a Hero from a different Earth; this means that this one will be harder than usual to convince they are the real deal.

"Look we know about your life; Uncle Ben who you couldn't save, Aunt May and MJ..." Miles told him and he looked stunned that they knew about them and Gwen and Mils shared a smirk. Looks like they were getting full to him. "Yes MJ the love of your life, Mary Jane Watson..." Miles told him but then saw Peter bursted into laughter.

"I have to admit you almost had me for a second, in your research you didn't even both to learn MJ's actual name: Michelle Jones."Peter told him and Gwen and Miles smacked their heads; stupid differences between the various worlds.

"So let me guess; you come from Earth-1610 or Earth-65 and this is Earth-616 or something." Peter ranted and they were trying to break this to him gently.

"Actually this is Earth-1610 and I assure you Peter that we are the real deal." Gwen told him and Peter just laughed; "You see we have these watches that send us to different Earths..." Gwen told him showing him his watch but was unprepared to snatch it from her.

"Bet this is just fake junk that will just summon holograms or something..." Peter told them mockingly accidentally touching a button which set off his Peter Tingle. Peter yelled as he was disappeared through a portal. Gwen and Miles concerned looked to Miles' watch to track the signal of whatever Earth, Peter was sent to.

They groaned when they realised what Earth he had unwittingly sent himself to.

Earth-61311; a Cosmic Cube created reality where Captain America was indoctrinated into Hydra as a child. Their Captain America had taken the place of the Earth-616 one for a few months until he was defeated by his 616 doppelganger; imprisoned and then killed.

"I will go get him; you stay here and keep an Eye on his New York for him. Perhaps he will b grateful for it and be more than willing to listen." Gwen told him taking the watch and putting it on and Miles nodded. "I will go and get him back; hopefully before the impulsive idiot picks a fight with the first person he finds that utters 'Hail Hydra'..." she muttered before disappearing.

Miles then began hiding out on the building not wanting to be seen and make this New York suspicious of why a different Spider-Man was here. He then saw that someone had noticed him; a teenage girl that looked like Gwen and she was excitedly trying to get his attention.

He then decided to jump down and she told him "hello you might not recognise me but I'm Betty Brant; my ex-boyfriend and I were the people you and Mysterio saved in that Ferris wheel when you stopped that molten man in Prague." The girl told him and Miles was trying to play along. "Nice to see you Night Monkey; I could have sworn your mask had goggles and I guess I didn't see the red in your costume because it was dark at night." Gwen told Miles and he batted an eye.

Night Monkey?

* * *

On Earth-61311; Gwen had arrived to see that Peter had picked a fight with HYDRA officers trying to detain mutant children and even ripped open the back of the truck to let the other prisoners go. So she had to help him fight off the HYDRA thugs.

"So Gwen Huh?" Peter asked her and she gave a curt nod when she was done; "I just want to say that... I really do admire how much attention to detail and effort that must have gone into all these illusions." Peter finished and Gwen face palmed.

Was he actually trying to be as annoying as Peter B Parker was?

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Mysterio's footage when it was being sent back to his crew became corrupted due to an error so it was completely unusable. So Peter was not framed or ousted. This is the type of Post FFH fics I want to see more of.


End file.
